Harry Potter and the exploration
by HarrySpecialStory
Summary: Harry arrives at the Weasley house starting his 6th year with the shock of his life. He begins to explore who he wants in his life all thanks to one person... Mrs. Weasley. Warning! Contains lemons!
1. Molly

All characters and likenesses are owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 1:

Harry was getting ready to start his 6th year at hogwarts. He had just been dropped off by Dumbledore at the Weasley house. He was surprised to find only Molly home. "Hello Harry dear I'm so happy to see you! "What can I say? Dumbledore!" "Oh that man! Come give me a hug!"says Molly. He rushes over and hugs Molly. He begins to notice during the hug that Molly is dressed quite revealing which was very different from what he was used to.

He couldn't help but think she looked really sexy in that outfit and he began to get hard. Without realizing his hard on pushes in between Molly's legs. "Oh my Harry!" Molly jumps back. "a little excited are we?" Harry blushes "it's quite alright dear I apologize for how I am dressed. I need a shower go ahead and make yourself at home" as Molly walks away she thinks about how she could not help but notice how big Harry's hard on was. She gets into the shower and thinks about it and without even thinking she begins to rub herself.

Harry on the other hand was still standing where she left him shocked at what had happened. He decided he wanted to go up and apologize for his inappropriate behavior and he walks up to the bathroom.

He knocks but gets no response only some slight moaning noises and the sound of running water. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry gets no response so he checks if the door is locked. It isn't so he slowly opens it and immediately hears "oh Harry you're so big. That's right fuck your Molly so hard mmm" Harry at this time begins to stare at Molly's naked body and gets hard again then he accidentally gasps loud enough that Molly hears. "HARRY?! What on earth are you doing in hear?! Did you hear anything?!" She quickly covers herself "Um I actually came upstairs to apologize for how I was inappropriate earlier but then I saw you and I..." "oh my harry dear... I'm sorry for you seeing me like that and like this... it's just it felt so good seeing you hard like that thinking that someone especially from a young person... thought I'm hot still..."

after this without harry noticing she uses the hand covering her pussy to begin fingering herself slowly. "Oh mrs. Weasley to be honest I really enjoyed seeing you like that..." Molly responds by uncovering her boobs and spreads her legs and fingers much harder. "Well if you like it so much have a better view harry dear but please call me Molly" she winks. Harry's mouth drops open as he watches Molly and moves his eyes all around her naked body.

"C c can I touch you mrss um I mean Molly..." "mm of course you can just take out that big dick of yours and you can do more than touch me" harry quickly removes all of his clothing and walks over to Molly then slowly. She spreads her legs wide and leaves herself open for him. Harry kneels down and inhales her scent. "Wow Molly that smells amazing I need to taste it" he then proceeds to start to kiss and lick her pussy. "Oh Harry that's fantastic I haven't had this in so long oh yes..." Harry licks faster and faster until Molly screams and liquid shoots all over his face. He licks up every bit he can then looks at her "best thing I ever tasted" he then gives her pussy a kiss

Molly panting says " Harry that was incredible, however I want to feel that monster of yours inside of me..." "I will oblige ma'am" Harry stands up and places himself at her entrance and looks at Molly for approval instead of vocal approval Molly decides to thrust her hips into it instead until he is all the way in. They both moan in unison "fuck me long and hard harry dear" Harry starts a pace and slowly picks up speed. He begins to also make out with her and play with her huge tits. He goes harder and harder Molly moaning more and more every minute.

Finally Harry is ready for release and tells Molly. "Cum on my tits Harry" Harry does so with no questions asked. "Let me clean you up" Molly then grabs his member and sucks it for several minutes then stops. "Oh Molly that was amazing" " yes Harry it was"

then suddenly they hear a door down stairs and voices... "mom we're home!"

To be continued...

(I'm considering a few things making this a just Molly story, all older women in Harry Potter stories, a combination multiple older women but centered around Molly, or have mainly older with some younger. Let me know!)


	2. Molly II

Chapter 2

"Mom we are home" came voices from down stairs. "Harry quick get out!" Harry grabs his clothes and runs out and puts them on up in Ron's room. Harry walks down stairs and goes and says hello to everyone. "Hey mate what are you doing here?" Said Ron "dumbledore dropped me off here" "oh well awesome!"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley comes downstairs and acts like she hasn't seen Harry yet. "Oh Harry welcome back we are so happy to see you" she winks and gives him a nice hug. "Let me make some dinner all of us then you can get some rest to head to hogwarts tomorrow."

Harry then goes off with Ron and they hang out for an our until dinner is ready. Harry sits down in between Molly and Ron. They begin to eat when Harry notices Molly's hand below the table slowly approaching his crotch area. Harry quickly looks up and pays no attention.

He can feel Molly's hand open up his pants and grab his penis. She slowly strokes him. Harry almost loses it right there with his eyes rolling back he almost lets out a moan but stops himself. "Hey mate you all right?" Said Ron. "I'm fine I I just ummm... need some sleep... yes that's it I need some sleep!" Harry then proceeds to release into Molly's hand. Molly then proceeds to bring her hand up and say "oh that was a great meal" licking her fingers and winking at Harry. Harry then quickly closes his pants back up and everyone leaves to go to bed.

Harry falls asleep thinking about what an incredible day he just had when he was suddenly waken up by a whisper. "Harry dear... wake up I have a little something for you..." and she proceeds to grab his crotch... Harry quickly wakes up and Molly places a finger on his lips and grabs his hand so he would follow her. They quickly and quietly go down stairs and she leads him outside. " Molly where are we going?" "Quiet Harry dear it's a surprise!"

Molly proceeds to lead Harry to the woods and into a hidden shed which really confuses Harry but then she opens the door to see a beautiful beach with a large blanket laying on the sand infringing of the ocean. Harry's jaw drops in astonishment. "How?" He finally manages to say? "I used an extension charm on here years ago so I would have my own private beach. Not even Arthur knows about it" she says walking towards the blanket.

as she does this she removes her night gown to reveal a bikini to Harry, with a lot of cleavage and a very thin almost thing like bottom. Harry instantly gets hard and walks in and closes the door. Molly then waives her finger at Harry to come closer which he does and they proceed to make out while they feel each other up. Molly stops the kiss and takes off Harry's clothes. And Harry takes off Molly's they proceed to get onto the blanket on the sand.

Where Harry lays down and Molly lays on top putting her pussy right over his face. She begins to suck and he begins to lick. They both moan in pleasure and just before they are both ready to release they stop and Molly hops on his dick and starts to immediately bounce up and down. "OH JESUS MOLLY THAT FEELS SO GOOD" molly smirks and bounces harder. Harry grabs her tits and sucks making Molly moan as she bounces.

After a good 10 minutes of Molly bouncing Harry says he wants doggy. And they change position. Harry then sticks it in her from the back and rams hard. "Oh Harry don't stop! Harder! Harder!" Harry obliges and Molly rubs her clit while he taps her from behind. "Spank me Harry!" Harry a little reluctant spanks her and while he does he admires how really good her ass looks.

"Molly your ass looks amazing!" "Mmm you can fuck it and more another time if you like I have a little idea in mind" she winks while panting. "Why don't you cum all over it Harry?" Harry did not need to be told twice and he pulled out and sent spurt after spurt all over her ass. Molly turns over and Harry lays next her on the blanket. "Harry before you go I want to spend the night here with you. I want to feel you inside me as we sleep" Harry obliges and puts himself back inside and they fall asleep nude on the blanket in each other's arms...

Harry wakes to Molly sucking on his dick. She smiles when he wakes. "Morning Harry dear unfortunately it's time for you to go to Ron's room before everyone gets up but let me finish first" she proceeds to suck and bob her head up and down for several minutes until he blows into her mouth. Molly licks her lips and swallows then gets up begins to put her clothing back on. Harry also dresses and they walk back to the house and inside together.

Molly gives Harry a quick kiss "head on upstairs Harry. And don't worry I will visit you at school as much as you like." She winks "but for our next time I have a little fantasy to try if you don't mind... it might be a little kinky" she winks and then walks away shaking her ass for Harry. Harry instantly wonders what will be in store for him this year at school walking up stairs and going to sleep in ron's room...


	3. Molly III

After having dreaming more about the events of the day Ron wakes up Harry to let him know it was time to head for the train. When they arrive at the entrance to platform 9 3/4 everyone goes through except for Harry he turns around and gives Molly a quick kiss before leaving. Molly whispers to him "I'll contact you via owl soon. Keep an eye out for it" Molly winks and walks away. Harry then proceeds to go to the platform and get onto the train and goes on his way to Hogwarts...

A few days later...

Harry is all moved in for his 6th year at Hogwarts. Everyone else is asleep but Harry thinking about Molly can't sleep. He starts to unbutton his pants to give himself some release when he hears some tapping on the window by his bed. Harry shoots up to go check and sees hedwig with a letter! He opens the rather thick envelope to find a pair of panties inside which instantly gets him hard. The letter then reads...

Oh Harry, I've missed you so much already. I hope you haven't been a naughty boy since you got back. So a little of my fantasy idea. I thought since you liked my ass so much it would really turn me on if we would try you worshipping for a night. Don't worry dear it will be clean. ;) if you accept meet me late tomorrow night around 1am when all are asleep to carry it out in the room of requirement.

Love your slut,

Molly Weasley

Ps I hope you like your gift for when I'm not around ;)

Harry couldn't believe what he just read he wanted to get some immediate release and he got back in his bed and sniffed the panties while getting himself off. After finishing he hides the panties under his pillow and goes to sleep excited for what the next night would bring him.

The next night...

Harry had barely been able to concentrate all day because of anticipation of what the night would bring. He was sitting in his bed waiting for the time to come around. When 1am finally struck he rushed his way down to the room of requirement. He walked in and started walking around until he found the bed with Molly in it ass sticking up in the air. He approached and noticed she was already naked so he started to get himself naked too as he walked closer.

"Oh Harry I was beginning to think you weren't coming" "I wouldn't miss this for anything Molly!" Harry then jumps on the bed and makes out with Molly for a solid 10 minutes. "Harry dear are you ready to make my fantasy come true?" "Anything for you" Molly then raises her ass back in the air introns of Harry's face and shakes it. "Go to town baby"

Harry then spreads her ass cheeks and starts by sticking a finger in then two and then three making Molly moan more after each one goes in. He fingers her ass for a fit while rubbing her pussy with his other hand then finally decides to do what he knows she wants and takes his fingers out and spreads her cheeks apart again. "Oh yes Harry lick my ass hole" Harry reluctantly at first obliges. "Wow Molly this actually tastes really nice!" "I know baby I wanted it to. I wanted you to enjoy it too so I cleaned up for you. Now lick me faster!" Harry does so and even starts sticking his tongue in it a little while also rubbing her clit. "Oh Harry this is perfect everything I wanted" moaning very loudly. And with that she came panting loudly. "Molly wow I actually really enjoyed that. Your ass is amazing!" Still panting... "glad you liked at as much as me. Now please fuck it!"

Harry then spits a little and rubs it around her hole so he would slide in easily. He then very eagerly sticks it in her ass all the way. Molly screams in pain as she has never done it before only using toys in the past. "Oh Merlin Harry! You're tearing me and half! Oh yes fuck my ass!" Harry then proceeds to fuck her hard. Molly also rubs herself.

After awhile... "Harry let me take over" Harry lays down and Molly gets on top sliding it into her ass again. She begins bouncing faster and faster and Harry grabs her boobs and starts to play with them. Finally a good 30 min later Harry is ready for release and tells Molly "cum in my ass Harry I want it!" And with that Harry does just that and explodes inside her ass. Molly gets off him and cuddles up with him. "Harry that was the best fuck of my life wanna go again?" And with that they do it in her ass another 2 times that night before just collapsing from exhaustion and falling asleep in each other's arms...

To be continued...


	4. Minerva

Chapter 4

The next morning...

Harry wakes up to the feeling of Molly's naked body on his and he smiles. And nestles his head in between her large boobs to wait like that until she eventually woke up a good half hour later. She starts to pet Harry's butt hair and they kiss for a little. "Oh Harry what would I do without you. However you better get going I don't even know what time it is or how long we have been here!" Harry pulls Molly close "but I don't want to leave you" says Harry. Molly smiles brightly and gives him a kiss "ill come back next week and we can do it again if you like baby" Harry kisses back "of course. I'd love that!"

They both proceed to put their clothes back on. They Have a little kiss as they leave. Harry walks around to find that it is late in the afternoon! He had slept with Molly through most of the day! He had missed all of his classes that day and quidditch practice. He decided to come up with his excuse for when people asked cause he knew they would need one.

Little to Harry's knowing Professor Mcgonagall had been looking for him to see why he missed class and had seen him and Molly leave the room of requirement together and figured out what had happened when she saw their little kiss. She couldn't be helped but be a little turned on by the thought of an older woman like herself being with a much younger man. She decides to go off and follow Harry to "question" him.

"Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes grow big and he slowly turns around to see Professor Mcgonagall standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Good evening professor. Um how can I help you?" "You can start by telling where you have been that was so important that you missed all of your classes!" "Um well I have been in the uh bathroom most of the day. I have been feeling rather ill you see." "Oh what a load of crap Harry. You have just earned yourself detention with me" "but Professor..." "no buts Harry to my office now!"

Harry follows Mcgonagall to her office his head down the entire way. After arriving Harry sits down. " mr. Potter now give me your wand I will give it back after your detention." Harry reluctantly hands it over "Now you sit here and think about telling me the truth of what happened and I will be right back" Mcgonagall proceeds to walk into her bedroom which is attached to her office. Harry sits there and thinks "oh what the hell am I supposed to say?! Oh I spent the day fucking my best friends mom in the ass. Oh that would go just brilliantly!"

Little to Harry's knowledge professor Mcgonagall had gotten extremely wet thinking about what she knew Harry had down and she had gone in her room to change but instead stripped and started daydreaming about being her instead of Molly Weasley. She suddenly remembered she had Harry's wand and picked it up out of her outfit on the floor. She then proceeds to use it like a dildo. she then comes up with a terrible wrong plan but it felt so good and so right. She decides to unlock and slightly open the door so Harry would not notice at first. She would then start to play with herself again using his wand. She would slowly build up the volume of her moaning until she new Harry would come looking. She new she would have him them.

Mcgonagall decides to carry through with her plan. She just needed to have Harry. Badly. She proceeds to quietly open the door a little and then goes back to her bed. She begins to play with herself with Harry's wand once again moaning louder every moment.

Harry while outside keeps hearing noises come from her room and is completely clueless as to what is happening. He then very clearly hears a loud moan come from the room and jumps up and walks towards the bedroom. He sees the door was left open a little so he peeks in. He cannot control his shock when he sees what is happening. Especially when he notices it's his wand in her pussy!

He ends up opening the door a little more to try and get a better look and ends up falling into the room onto the floor. "Glad you could make it Harry" Mcgonagall smiles. She takes his wand out of her pussy and waves it at the door and it closes and locks behind him. "Professor what the hell is going on" "Harry isn't it obvious? I want what I know you did to Molly. I want you to make me feel young again!" She sticks the wand back in, spreads her legs wider for him to see, and starts to play with her medium sized boobs. "I i um... have no idea what your talking about Professor Mcgonagall!" "Harry let me put it this way if you do not do this for me everyone will know! Stop lying and fuck me! And please call me Minerva" She yells

Harry still very confused at was before was unsure what to do. He did not want to do anything with anyone but Molly but no one could find out their secret. So he decides to follow through and to tell Molly what happened he knew she'd understand.

Harry walks over and kneels in front of her and takes his wand and starts pushing it in and out for her and starts to lick too. "Oh yes Harry make me feel young again! Lick me baby!" Harry moves the wand faster and licks faster. Shortly after Minerva squirts all in his face. "Am I done now Minerva?" "Merlin no we are barely started!" She shoves Harry onto his back and strips him. She marvels at the size of his dick. "My my Harry this looks delicious!" And with that she started to bob her head up and down on his member. After at least 15 minutes she stops.

"I need you in me Harry." She gets on top and slides him right in making Harry moan and nearly causing Minerva to scream since it had been so long. "Oh how I have missed this" Harry mean while was doing his best to pretend it was Molly bouncing on him. That didn't work and he caved to the pleasure and started to enjoy it. He stated to move his hips in unison with her bouncing. This caused a big smile from Minerva. "Glad you could join me mr. Potter!" After awhile they both end up releasing at the same time.

"Now mr. Potter that is how you serve a detention. Go on back to your dormitory. But also I would love try again some time" she winks. Harry hurried up and gets his clothes on and leaves feeling very guilty about all of it. He arrives back in the common room to see Ron. " where the hell have you been mate" " don't wanna talk about it man it was a long day I need sleep talk to you tomorrow or something." Harry heads up to his bed and gets into and struggles to fall asleep with guilt struggling to figure out how to tell Molly...

To be continued...


	5. Molly IV

While laying on his bed Harry decides to write the letter to Molly right away so he can get it off his conscience.

Molly,

I need to see you and talk to you as soon as possible please get back to me when we can meet.

Love,

Harry

Harry quickly and quietly closes it up and gives it to headwig. Harry then grabs Molly's pair of panties she gave him and holds them as he falls asleep.

Harry wakes up to find Ron already up looking at a spot on the floor. It was Molly's panties. "Shit" was all Harry could think to say. Ron then laughs and speaks. "Mate why didn't you just tell me you got laid? Good for you mate! Who is it?" "Um none of your business!" Harry says and quickly picks up the panties and slips them into his pocket and runs out of the room.

Harry goes through his day patiently awaiting Molly's response. He gets nothing throughout the day. He then goes back to his dormitory and starts to make up missed work from the day before when he hears headwig at the window. He shoots up and gets the letter and opens it.

Harry,

I hope everything is alright I'll meet you at same as last time tonight room of requirement 1am.

Love,

Molly

Harry finishes his work, goes to dinner, and then hangs out with Ron for the afternoon the whole Ron pests him to find out who he had sex with. Finally the time for everyone to go to sleep rolls around and Harry waits for 1am when it hits. Harry runs as quick as he can down there. When he gets in he goes to find Molly waiting in the same spot as last time but in lingerie this time. Molly gets up and starts kissing him but Harry stops her.

"Harry what was that for" "Molly we need to talk" and he sits her down on the bed and he sits next to her. "What is it dear? What's wrong?" "I have done something very wrong. I am so sorry Molly!" He starts to tear up and lays his head on her shoulder. She pets his hair "there there Harry in sure it can't be that bad!" "But it is !" He cries.

After he stops he decides to explain everything. "So after we left here last time I was on my way back to the dormitory when Mcgonagall saw me and stopped me. She asked where I had been all day that I had missed my classes and I told her I had been sick in the bathroom. Well she called me a liar and gave me detention. She had me go with her back to her office and I sat down and she took my wand and went into her bedroom."

"Well I waited for her to come back when I heard noises and saw that the door was open to her office and I saw her in their masturbating with my wand!" Molly gasps "oh my that was unexpected!" "It was for me too and I was so surprised I fell over into the room! She then proceeded to tell me i needed to fuck like I did you. I claimed I had no idea what she was talking about but then she said she would tell everyone if I didn't so I caved cause I didn't wanna risk it. I tried my best to pretend it was you but I couldn't do it. And I hate myself for this but I really ended up liking it..."

"Harry you do remember I'm married right?" Harry had almost forgotten about this fact that technically Molly had been cheating by being with Harry the entire time! "You are perfectly fine to fuck whoever else you want!" "But Molly I only wanted you!" She gives him a kiss "oh Harry dear I love and admire you for that but you really should try to explore a little. However I'll still fuck you whenever you want. Like right now" Harry smiles and they begin to make out.

Molly removes Harry's clothing and proceeds to suck on his very hard member. Harry during this moans while trying to remove Molly's lingerie. Once he gets it off he moves her so they are in 69 position and she keeps on sucking while Harry starts to lick her pussy and finger her asshole. They continue enjoying feeling each other pleasure one another for quite awhile. Finally they both release into each others mouths both liking up each others juices.

They cuddle up with each other and kiss "oh Molly that will never get old" "no Harry it won't" she smiles. Before sleeping Harry thinks it's a better idea to set an alarm this time and he goes and searches for one and finds one. He sets it for a time so he can get back to the dorm before everyone wakes up so no one would get suspicious. He then goes back to the bed and cuddles up with Molly and they both fall asleep.

They wake up to the sound of the alarm and reluctantly both get dressed. They kiss good bye and Harry goes back to the common room to find hermione there with her arms crossed. "So where have you been sneaking off to?"

To be continued...


	6. Hermione

Chapter 6

"Um I've been doing a special assignment for dumbledoor." "Oh really? If it is for dumbledoor why would that require you sneaking around? Harry! I thought I was your best friend!? I thought we told each other everything?!" "I'm sorry mione I just can't say!" Harry sighs "you have been seeing someone haven't you?" "How on earth did you figure that out?" "It's not hard to figure out seeing that your sneaking around at night and also that friend in your pants"

Harry gasps not noticing he still had his hard on from being with Molly that morning. Harry covers himself and sits down next hermione. "You can't tell anyone about this hermione I'm serious!" "Well why don't you start by telling who it is?" Harry sits and thinks about whether he should tell her or not and he decides with his judgment to only trust hermione with this. "You have to promise this is between you and me mione!" "I promise Harry! Now spill!"

"Um well I have been fucking Molly..." "molly who?" "Um... Weasley" hermione jumps up "what the fuck Harry?! That's Ron's Mom! What are you thinking?!" Harry proceeds to tell the story of how it happened to hermione. Every detail including what happened with Mcgonagall. Hermione meanwhile started to get very wet listening to these stories of Harry's sexual adventures and she stares at the lump in his pants. Hermione still a virgin couldn't control herself goes and grabs his boner.

"Hermione what are you doing?!" "Harry I can't help myself I have never had sex before and your stories make me wanna try it with you" Harry reluctant thinking about Molly thinks the remembers her saying that he could sleep with whoever he wants. He thinks why not? He has always thought hermione was beautiful. He reaches over pulls her close and starts kissing her. Hermione kisses back right away and they start to make out.

Harry takes his shirt off and Hermione takes her night dress off revealing a hot pair of black panties and a small pair of boobs because she had no bra on. Harry pulls down his pants and reveals his member to her. "Wow Harry it's so big! What do I do with though?" Harry a little disappointed with her cluelessness decides to take the initiative. He pulls down her panties and starts to her feet and plants kisses all the way up to her pussy. When he gets there she moans very very loud. "Oh Merlin Harry! That's incredible!" Harry smiles and starts licking. He then moves one hand under her and starts to rub her asshole as well. Moaning she says "Harry why are you touching my asshole that's dirty!" "Trust me mione" he mumbles while eating her out. She very cautiously moves to give him better entrance for his fingers.

He then proceeds to stick fingers into her asshole as he eats her out. "Oh my god Harry that's incredible. Oh yes eat my pussy! Finger my asshole!" Very shortly after she squirts into his mouth. Harry was disappointed at how quickly she he came but guessed there was a learning curve for her. "Oh my god Harry we should have done this ages ago!" Harry smiles and puts himself at her entrance. "You ready?" "Fuck me harry!"

Harry shoves it a little faster than he should have and breaks her layer proving she really was a virgin making her scream. "I'm sorry mione! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tears rolling down her cheek she says "it's ok Harry proceed" Harry starts to thrust in and out slowly. Hermione moans very loudly again. "Harder Harry!" Being exactly what he wanted to hear he begins to pick up speed and starts to make out with her at the same time. After a short while Hermione cums again. Harry gets off her. Hermione sits there panting and cuddles up with Harry and kisses him.

"Oh Harry we need to do this often. Very often!" Harry smiles unsure of what to say because he was honestly disappointed with the experience. It was not even close to as good as sex with Molly or even his time with Minerva even. Harry hadn't even gotten to release. He began to wonder if maybe he could just be into older women... that sort of thing.

Harry and Hermione get dressed. Hermione kisses Harry and grabs his crotch before going to bed. She whispers in his ear "I'll see you and your friend again very soon" Harry gives a half smile not wanting to show his general disappointment with the experience and walks back up to bed and goes to sleep. Hermione on the other hand spends all night fingering her pussy and ass pretending it was Harry...

To be continued...


	7. Myrtle and Hermione II

Chapter 7

Harry wakes up tired from the last night he had but gets up and goes to classes anyways. In potions thanks to the half blood prince Harry was able to get a vial of liquid luck. Leaving the class Hermione whispers in his ear "guess you won't really be needing that for me" she smirks and kisses his cheek and wanders off.

The end of the day approaches and Harry decides to do his best to avoid Hermione. He decides to go and relax in the prefects bathroom. He made sure to bring Molly's panties with him so he could relieve himself. He gets into the water and begins to jerk off. Little to his knowing a certain ghost with a crush on him was watching. Myrtle even being a ghost got horny sometimes and she rubs her ghostly self watching Harry hoping for a moment to figure out how to try him for herself as a ghost. Harry finishes. He puts the panties on the side of the bath and lays back and falls asleep.

Myrtle seeing a perfect opportunity floats down and removes her ghostly clothes. She sees Harry's member still hard and decides to act hoping Harry would notice maybe thinking it was a dream since he was sleeping. Positions herself over his member and then lowers onto it. She got the shock of her life actually no her death. She could actually feel him inside her! She squeals in excitement and starts to float up and down on his member very happily. Her squeal woke up Harry. Harry feels something strange but nice on his dick just thinking it was the water however.

He opens his eyes to yell very loudly to see the naked ghost of myrtle bouncing up and down on his member. Myrtle smiles. "Hiya Harry" and keeps going "what the fuck Myrtle?!" "Don't worry Harry it's just a dream just lay back and enjoy your dream!" Harry still tired from the thinks that must be true from the lack of sleep he's had lately that it must be a dream and he lays back. But what a weird dream he thought.

Myrtle squeals again when Harry lays back . She was finally satisfied she never thought she could feel this as a ghost and she couldn't be happier. Harry believing he was dreaming started to get into and follow through with this "dream". He starts to focus on the feeling of Myrtle's ghostly pussy on his dick. It actually did feel really nice as weird as it was and he began moving his hips with hers. She gave a loud ghostly moan. And after awhile it actually made Harry cum. "Oh Harry that was amazing. You made me feel alive again!"

With that Harry smiles and lays back falling asleep as Myrtle the happiest ghost there is floats away.

Harry wakes up in the bath feeling much better than when he arrived. As he gets dressed and walks back to the common room he thinks about the strange but oddly very satisfying dream he had. He arrives back at the common room and unfortunately for his luck Hermione was waiting for him. "There you are Harry! I've been waiting for you for ages! Where were you?!" "Hey calm down I was just getting a bath!" Hermione frowned "why didn't you let me get one with you?" "Maybe next time" he smiled weakly.

Hermione whispers in his ear. "You left me here all horny I need you to fix that" she winks and grabs his hand pulling out of the common room to an old unused closet. She closes the door behind them. She immediately starts kissing him. He stops her at first making her upset. "What Harry?!" "Really a Closet?" "It was all I could think of and I need you in me now!" She starts kissing him and he reluctantly kisses back still not being that interested in her because of the disappointment of the last time.

"I wanna taste you first Harry" harry was ok with this thinking there was a chance he might enjoy it a bit more and actually get release this time. Hermione takes off her robes to reveal nothing on underneath. "Just for you Harry" she smiles and this does get Harry hard. She walks over to him and removes his robes and other clothes and grabs his hard member and starts to stroke him. She then starts to lick the head and shoves it in her mouth. However he could not help but think that it still wasn't the same as Molly doing it Hermione couldn't even fit the whole thing her mouth. But he tried to enjoy it.

Hermione stopped after awhile Harry still not getting his release or even feeling close. Hermione stands up goes to the wall spreads her legs and sticks her ass out. "Fuck my pussy now Harry!" Harry annoyed about not getting his release had other plans. He walks up and teases her pussy with his member then quickly moves it up and into her ass. "What the fuck Harry!? Wrong hole idiot!" "This will be good Hermione" he smirks and starts thrusting in and out of her ass harder and harder Hermione screams for a lot of the beginning in pain but then gets used to and feels the pleasure side. And damn it felt good. "Oh Harry you were right this is soooo good. Fuck my ass harder!" Harry obliged and goes harder and harder until he cums in her ass.

He then pulls himself out. "Wow Harry that was incredible" she kisses him "lets do it again please!" She kisses him again and waived her ass in front of him again. Harry decides that this time with her was much better but still not as good as Molly. But he wasn't going to say no. So he walks up and sticks it back into her ass. This time she moves her hips with his and rubs herself. She says she is close and so is Harry and she squirts and he cums in her ass again.

They end up going 2 more times before heading back to the common room. Harry really enjoyed himself this time but still missed Molly. He goes to bed dreaming about having molly once again. Hermione however spends all night playing with her asshole unable to wait to have Harry in her once again.

To be continued...


	8. Hermione with Minerva

Chapter 8

Harry wakes up the next morning deciding to tell Molly about his time with Hermione. And also he really wanted to see her again

Dearest Molly,

I have missed you so much. However, I have had quite the adventure exploring around like you told me to. I have been having sex with Hermione! She absolutely loves it up the ass it's practically all she wants! It's not nearly as good as with you but it was still good. I was hoping to hear from you soon about meeting again ;)!

Love,

Harry

Harry gave the letter to hedwig and sent her off. Harry went through his classes for the day even at one point getting pulled into the closest again by Hermione and getting a quick blow job. Harry then went to his next class with Hermione which was with Minerva. He had almost forgotten about the little situation that happened before. At random moments during her class she would give him a very seductive look. Hermione noticed this too during class. At the end of class Minerva asked him to stay back. Hermione hid away in the class room without Harry or Minerva knowing. Come to my office mr. Potter. They went into her office and he sat down and Minerva instantly sat on his lap and started to kiss him. Hermione now sneaks up and peaks in the door

"Oh Harry I've needed you so badly." She starts kissing him again. Hermione meanwhile outside moves her hand down into her pants and starts to rub herself moaning a little. Minerva hears this and stops kissing Harry. She can see Hermione through the crack of the door. "Ms. Granger you may come in" She smirks. Slowly Hermione opens the door and walks into the room. Minerva gets off Harry and grabs Hermione's hand and walks her to her bedroom waiving for Harry to follow. "Ms granger there is no reason that I cannot share Harry with you. His friend is more than big enough for the both of us"

With that Harry walks over and they both start to kiss him. He starts mainly by kissing Minerva and while this happens Hermione strips herself and and then goes and pulls Harry's pants off of him and starts to suck on his member. Minerva breaks the kiss and strips herself as well. She then moves down to Harry's member as well and her and Hermione lick it up and down taking turns one sucks and one plays with the balls. Harry very much was enjoying himself. Moaning he was ready already to blow his load and he in formed them they kneeled in front of him mouths wide upon awaiting his load. And he lets out stream after stream in their mouths and on their faces.

Hermione and Minerva get the same idea and lick his load off of each others faces and kiss moving his load around on their tongues as they kiss. They finish and swallow. "Harry lay down I need to ride you now!" Harry does so and Minerva hops right on him and bounces. Hermione goes and positions her ass right above Harry's face. Harry knew exactly what she wanted and he began to lick her ass hole. Hermione during this rubs herself with one hand uses another hand to grab one of Minerva's tits. And those two make out and moan in pleasure.

Hermione and Minerva both ended up squirting at the same time which ended being too much for him causing him to also blow his load inside Minerva. Minerva gets off Harry and puts Harry's dick in her mouth to clean it up. Harry licks all around Hermione's ass and pussy to clean up her juices. Then Hermione and Minerva cuddle up with Harry in the middle giving him kisses. "You two please spend the night" Harry and Hermione say in unison "of course Professor".

"Want to go again before sleep?" said Hermione seductively and so they did. This time Hermione getting fucked (in the ass of course) while rubbing herself. And Minerva was sitting on Harry's faces while Harry licked her pussy. After finishing they all cuddled up again and fell asleep in Harry's arms.


	9. Luna

The three of them wake up. They all get dressed and Hermione and Harry leave to head for breakfast. Harry has a quidditch game that day vs slytherin which always has something end badly. Ron was now the keeper as well. He didn't let a single goal in thanks to Harry's deception of looking like he put liquid luck in Ron's drink. However as usual something terrible happened.

After the game ended a rather heated beater for slytherin hit a bludger at the stands and it hit Hermione before anyone could do anything. Hermione got hit right in the chest and it broke several of her ribs.

Hermione got rushed to the hospital where after some treatment Harry stayed by her side the entire time waiting until she woke up. She woke up a few hours after her surgery. "Hey mione how are you feeling?" "Oh Harry what happened" Harry explained the what happened to her and informed her that the beater was expelled for his act. He also informed her that she would be held there to recover for several weeks. "You need your rest to recover mione ill visit you often" Harry gave her a kiss and then left the hospital to let her to rest.

Harry heads back to his room to get some work done for the weekend to find hedwig there waiting with two letters. He eagerly opens the first one from Molly.

Harry,

Sorry this took so long. And I hope everything is getting better for Hermione I heard about the quidditch accident. And wow it sounds like you two must have lots of fun together ;) maybe when you all come for Christmas and she's all better we could have some fun together. As for before then I'm afraid I'm all tied up and won't be able to visit you. You'll have to wait until Christmas break I know it's awhile away but you can manage I'm sure ;)

Love

Molly

Harry was disappointed that he wasn't going to see her for a while he was really hoping to have her in his arms again however that wasn't going to be the case. So he decided to check out the other letter that appeared to be from Professor slughorn. It was an invitation to his holiday party! But it requested that each of the guests brought a date. Harry was stuck Hermione was the obvious choice but she was in the hospital. And obviously there was no way he could bring Molly or Minerva.

So he thought about bringing his friend luna. She may be very strange but he always thought she was quite beautiful. A very perfect figure and very nice sized boobs. He asks her and she says yes!

He picks her up in front of the ravenclaw common room and walks her down he can't help but notice how really good she looked. Her large boobs shown by the cleavage. He kept on looking down her dress as they walked to the party he couldn't help think they were the most perfect he had seen before. And she did notice him looking but didn't say anything.

After the party was over Harry started to walk her back again looking down her dress. When they walked by an open classroom Luna pushed Harry in and closed the door. "Harry I've noticed you looking at my boobs all night. Did you invite me just for my boobs?" "I I am sorry Luna I didn't. I just couldn't help it looking. They just look so good... probably the best I've ever seen..." Luna blushes "oh well I guess thank you in that case... would you like to see them uh I guess free?" Harry got an instant hard on thinking of seeing those seemingly perfect tits all the way out. Luna sees and giggles I'll take that as a yes.

She pulls down her dress to reveal she only had underwear on underneath. Harry's jaw dropped. She was absolutely gorgeous. And her tits were even better then he had hoped for. They were perfect they were big but not huge and looked perfectly smooth besides the small nipples. Harry's mouth started to water a little just looking at them he also noticed now without robes or her dress on her curves were perfect too! He was looking at a girl with a perfect body.

"L l Luna you're gorgeous!" "Thank you Harry" she shyly smiles. She pushes her boobs together and runs her hands all over herself making him very horny. "Can I touch you?" She smiles at this "of course Harry" harry practically falls over trying to get to her so fast and slowly reaches up and places his hands on her boobs. He was in heaven right now being able to play with them. He puts his head down and starts to suck on one, surprising Luna who had not experienced anything sexual before. But oh did it feel good for her and for Harry. He went back and forth between her boobs for an entire hour!

Luna at this point had completely soaked her panties and Harry was still very hard. Finally Harry stopped per Luna's request "Harry as much as I love this I want to move on. I want you in me. I want you take my virginity Harry, badly" Harry was very excited at this and stripped himself immediately Luna turned her ass towards Harry's face and slowly pulled down her panties revealing another perfect aspect of her body to Harry. Her ass looked perfect too! He wanted to dive right in and eat it out but he did not wanna freak her out so he didn't do it. Luna turned around to reveal her little pink pussy to Harry. Harry went right up and started to lick but Luna stopped him after moaning. "Harry please just put yourself inside me!" Harry listened not wanting to upset this girl with a perfect body.

He stopped licking and got up and slowly slides himself in learning to do that because of Hermione's first time. Harry gets to the barrier and Luna nods. Harry pushes and breaks through causing a whimper from Luna. He starts to thrust in and out of her feeling absolutely amazing and to enhance it even more he played with her boobs too. "Oh Harry you feel so good!" "You do too Luna! You feel perfect!" After a good while of fucking Luna asks to try different positions first with her bouncing on him. Then next doggy.

Harry was very ready for doggy cause he could look at her ass while fucked her. He started to go harder and harder him and Luna loving every moment. Without even really thinking he couldn't control himself and sticks a few fingers her ass. Luna yelps "Harry what are you doing back there?" "Sorry babe I couldn't help it your ass just looks so good!" Luna got used to his fingers in there and let it go. A long while later they both reached their climax and Harry came inside her pussy and her juices shot all over the floor.

Harry takes himself out and takes his fingers out of her ass. He picks Luna up and kisses her. "Luna you were incredible!" "Thank you Harry" she smiled "I quite enjoyed that myself! You know you might have gotten me pregnant right?" Harry froze oh no was all he could think. "It's alright Harry I can take a potion tomorrow" Harry sighed in relief and gave her a kiss.

"You know Harry I kinda wanna try something because of you. That feeling of your fingers in my ass makes me wonder what your penis would feel like" Harry got a big smile. Harry turns her on her stomach and spreads her cheeks and decides to give a little foreplay first and taste her perfect ass. He does just that then goes and thrusts into her ass. "Oh my harry! Oh Merlin! Fuck that hurts!" Harry slows down to not hurt her. "No keep going Harry I can take it!" And he sped back up and kept going until he once again climaxed but this time in her ass.

"We better get going Harry it's late" they get dressed have a kiss and begin to part ways back to their dorms. "Harry!" Shouts Luna before he is out of sight. "Thanks for the wonderful time I look forward to it again!" Harry smiles wide and walks away very satisfied with experience he just had and easily falls asleep when he gets to his bed.

To be continued...

(I am going to jump ahead a bit in the next chapter to the Weasley house at Christmas break after the Christmas break I will go into things with more teachers and characters unless anyone wants me to involve tonks)


	10. Luna II and Molly with Hermione

Chapter 10

A few weeks have gone by and everyone heads to the Weasley house for Christmas. In the time leading up to this Hermione got healed thanks to some potions. And literally every day leading up to today he had had sex with Luna. He was living the dream everything was going so well for him. But what he looked forward to most was seeing Molly again.

However he had a surprise from Luna the night before leaving. She had stolen some poly juice potion from snape's storage and planned to use it to become one of Harry's teachers from the past. Perhaps his most hated one ever but for whatever reason he had a fantasy of fucking the one and only Delores Umbridge. (Luna found hair of hers in her old office). She even knew a spell to make her voice sound like hers. He hated her guts but something about her had turned him on before.

The night arrived and he had arranged to meet Luna in the classroom where they had sex the first time. They were going to do their best to do some roleplay. Harry walks into the classroom. "Ah Mr. potter I'm glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up for your detention." "Professor I'm sorry but I just don't understand what I have done wrong!" "Mr. Potter sit down and be quiet. Deep down I know that you know you deserve to be punished. One must not tell lies and I must punish you like the naughty boy you are" she smirks

"Um what do you mean Professor?" "Harry call me Dolores. No stand up and bend over that desk" Harry was a little surprised at this remembering it was still Luna under there. But he did as told. Delores goes over and pulls Harry's pants all the way down and gets a ruler and hits his ass very hard creating a mark. "What the fuck was that for!" He yells. She hits him again make him yell again "that mr potter was for jerking off to me during class. Now however I'll show you what you wanted to see."

Delores proceeds to pull her very pink dress over her head. Harry was instantly hard as umbridge had nothing on underneath. He had her nude right in front of him which wasn't as impressive as he hoped. He probably would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't used to Luna's goddess like body. Delores got up and spread her legs sitting on the teachers desk lick me Harry. Gets up right away and takes off his shirt and kneels down in front of her and starts licking. "Oh yes Harry that's nice! Lick me harder! NOW!"

Harry obliged and started licking her as fast as he could focusing on her clit Causing her to moan very loudly. It makes her squirt all in his mouth and drinks up every bit. "That will be all mr. Potter. Leave NOW!" Umbridge gets off the desk and starts to walk towards the office of the classroom. Angrily running towards her forgetting it was Luna Harry grabs her and shoves her to the cold hard floor "you're not going anywhere bitch"

Harry with that spreads her ass cheeks and thrusts into her ass without any sort of warning wanting revenge for what she did to him and his friends. Umbridge screams "get off me this instant! I will send you to azkaban for this! I WILL... HAVE... ORDER!" And she fights to get Harry off but is over powered and Harry goes even harder. She gives up at this point and "Umbridge" acts like she just realized how good it felt and starts to get into it "Take this bitch I know you like it. You love my dick up your ass! Admit it!"

"I love your dick up my ass Harry! Fuck it harder! Is that all you got?!" Harry with this thrusts with all his energy nearly causing her to scream. Nearing his climax he had an idea. "Beg for my cum in your ass slut. Beg!" "Please cum in my ass Harry! Please" "I shall!" And with that he cums and collapses on top of her. And very shortly after the poly juice potion wears off and he has Luna before him. "Shit Luna your acting was amazing I forgot that was you!" "Thanks Harry" she smiles and kisses him. "I never knew you could be so rough..." after a pause she speaks again wanna try it in me like this" "hell yeah!" And so they do. They fuck long into the night very roughly.

The next day they Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive at the house on Christmas Eve.

They arrive...

Molly greats them at the door. Giving each a nice hug "so nice to see you all! Come on in!" They all come into the house and everyone says hello. They spend the day chatting. But Harry has a hard time concentrating thinking about what he wants to do to Molly when he gets the chance. Dinner time came around and he tried to get next to Molly but Ron sat there first and he ended up next to Ginny and Ron. There would be no dinner time fun today!

After dinner he chats with Ron and Hermione for awhile before going to sleep. He is woken up to see Molly and Hermione standing there in front of him and he knows what is about to happen he goes with them and they walk outside the house and go to the "shed" aka Molly's private beach. Once inside they all strip down and Harry makes out with them both. Molly and Hermione move down to his erection and start to run their tongues up opposite sides of his shaft. Then they start to make out with the head right in between their mouths.

Harry is unable control the immense pleasure from what they were doing and cums. The two of them eagerly lick it up. Harry wanting to feel Molly again very badly asks her to get on top and she does. She sticks herself on his dick inserting it in herself. Hermione does the same as before and places her ass and pussy above Harry's face. Harry eagerly licks the two switching from one to the other. Unsurprisingly Hermione cums first. And gets off of Harry's face and decides to finger her ass and rub her pussy while watching Harry and Molly.

Molly gets off of Harry and gets on her stomach and sticks her ass up in the air Harry smiles and gives her hole a lick or two to lube it up and then he thrusts in her ass. "Oh Molly I've missed you." Molly moans loudly "Harry I've missed this too less talking more fucking!" Hermione on the other hand was loving every second of she was watching playing with her self at an increasingly fast pace. Harry also increases his pace loving every second of being inside Molly again. Harry takes himself out of her ass and lays her on her back and enters her pussy this time. They go on and on. Several hours later they both finally cum and Harry collapses on top of Molly. Hermione had came 3 more times over the course of this period watching the two fuck each other's brains out.

Hermione still hadn't had enough however and didn't care how tired she or Harry was. She hadn't had him inside her yet today and that needed to change. "Harry my turn love" Harry gets off Molly and takes his cock out of her (some how still hard) and lays on his back. "Minoe I'm a bit tired but I'll try for you" he smiles. Hermione likes that very much and actually for once when she gets on him puts it in her pussy. She starts to bounce up and down and Harry does his best to move his hips in sync with hers to optimize the experience.

However Hermione had another idea to add to her pleasure. She spreads her ass cheeks and signals to Molly that she wants her to eat her ass. Molly normally wouldn't ever consider touching another woman's privates but she couldn't control herself with the lust of when she was with Harry. She crawls up and puts her tongue right at her ass entrance and starts to lick all around and sticks her tongue in as far she can. Hermione was enjoying... no loving every second. She was moaning her head off trying not to cum right then.

It worked finally with her experience she was able to hold it in a bit. Harry on the other hand wished Luna would be with them too. Then it would be truly perfect. Harry got back to reality and started to pound Hermione with all the energy he had left and he came first. The feeling of his cum shooting into her pussy while he was still thrusting caused Hermione to squirt as well. All three were completely satisfied, panting and covered in sweat. Hermione leans down and kisses Harry. And Molly goes and lays next to them and cuddles up. And with that they fall asleep perfectly content.

The three are awoken by the sound of banging from what sounded like from outside the door. As the three rush to dress. The door is knocked down and the face they see is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange...

(special note. Thank you to Who Are You What Do You Want for the Luna polyjuice idea! If anyone else has ideas feel free to personal message me and I will incorporate them where and if I can!)


	11. Bellatrix

Chapter 11

"I'm not interrupting anything interesting am I?" She laughs evilly and pulls out her wand. The three are unable to react in time as they were getting dressed. They also all had left their wands in the house not expecting to need them during their "session". Bella cast spells on Hermione and Molly firsts knocking them out. Next she smiles and looks at Harry who had only managed to get his underwear back on. "Oh my someone has grown" she smiles and casts her spell on Harry sending him into a deep sleep...

Harry wakes up to find himself tied up, on a bed, and naked. He pulled at the ropes but they only made him wince in pain. He couldn't budge them. He was trapped. He couldn't help but notice how familiar the location seemed to him. He knew exactly where he was. Bella had him at the shrieking shack. That however had no use to him at the moment. All he could do was lay there and wait until Bella or whoever she had turned him over to came back.

Harry waited for an hour at least until he heard the creaking of the stairs and the door opened to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there in what looked like lingerie she smiled looking down at him. "Hello Harry I'm glad to see you haven't gone anywhere." "Let me go you bitch what are you doing" Harry was doing his best not to look at her because what she was wearing as much as he hated her it looked really hot. "Harry I have two options for you. Either I turn you over to my master or you corporate with me" "what would you possibly want me for?"

"Well you see Harry I couldn't help but notice you have grown into quite the man... and well you see people don't like me very much and my personality. So you see I have always had to pleasure myself. I have never had sex before. And I want you as my slave" (Bella is not married in this) she smiles evilly. Harry couldn't help but laugh "you're a virgin!?" He laughs even harder "that is hilarious" Bella gets very angry "Crucio!" She uses the spell on him and he instantly stops.

"Now are you going to corporate or not Harry?" Harry decided that he would follow it through only for the fact that he really had no options. He would just try to pounce when he got the chance. When she was most vulnerable... "fine" he sighs "it's a deal" Bella smiles very evilly. "Excellent. You are going to make me a very happy woman slave" she walks over to him and takes off her bra. Then turns around and sticks out her ass and shakes it as she pulls down her panties.

Wow she looks actually really hot was all he could think getting hard as Bella had hoped he would. Bella having waited for her first time for so long wanted no foreplay and wanted to put him inside immediately. She does just that and gets on top and slides him right in breaking her barrier right away. "Fuck that hurts so good!" She yells. She starts by grinding her hips around on his member. Which was something new to Harry which felt really good to him making him moan.

"Shit Bella that feels nice!" She smiles and grinds with him inside even harder. Then stops and starts to bounce up and down harder than he had even felt before due to the fact that she had been building up her energy for this moment for so long. He couldn't believe it he was fucking his literal least favorite person in the whole entire world and he was enjoying it. ALOT. His hatred for her had now been completely suppressed by the immense pleasure she was giving him.

He did his best even though he was tied up to start thrusting into her too. And this added to both of their experiences. Bella smiles even bigger "now that's a good slave" they continue like this for a long long while several hours holding their climaxes as long as possible when they just can't anymore they both to release at the same time. Bella was far from done though. she wanted everything in one sitting.

"Harry thank you for that now for phase 2" she gets off him and starts to lick his member. Licking both his and her own fluids off of it. She licked up and down the shaft, the head, and the balls. Then put the hole thing in her mouth. Harry was amazed at how good she was. All he could think was wow she must've watched a lot of porn. And he was right that is how Bella learned everything. As she bobbed her head up and down Harry did his best with the lack of movement he could make to thrust into her mouth.

Shortly again he came into her mouth. And she licked every bit up. "Damn Bella you're incredible." "Thank you slave and I'm not even finished yet." She wanted to know the feeling of being licked. Badly. She got up and positioned herself above his face. Harry asked for his arms to be set free he had no interest of escaping right now. So she did it to have the best experience she could.

Bella then laid on top of him and started to suck him again and put pussy right onto his mouth. Harry spread her lips apart and started to lick. He swirled his tongue all around enjoying the taste of her. Bella also was loving her first time tasting a cock. The continued for awhile Bella squirting on to Harry's face where he eagerly sucked up her juices. Bella still wasn't done sucking but she wanted to feel Harry's tongue on her asshole.

So she moved her hips so her whole was right in front of his mouth and so he started to lick. Bella shudders from the feeling as she had never felt anything quite like it. She liked it quite a lot. After a while Harry got tired of licking and informed Bella he wanted to fuck her ass. "I like your thinking slave." She untied his legs and positioned her ass for him. Harry kneels behind her and give her hole a few more licks before getting up and thrusting in her ass.

"Fuck slave! That's amazing! Is that all you got?! Harder slave!" And so he went harder and Bella rubbed herself too while he tapped her ass. Bella had so much lust bottled up in her this entire time she could control anything. She thrust her hips in time with Harry and she nearly screams from the pleasure and pain of her first time. Finally she squirts all over the bed but Harry hadn't finished. "Cum in my ass now slave!" And so he did and made Bella squirt a little more.

Harry laid down to catch his breath but yet Bella hadn't finished with him and put it back in her ass and started bouncing. She continued long into the night. Until finally giving out and falling asleep on top Harry with him still up her butt.

Harry awoke to Bella bouncing on him once again and when she finished she discussed what a new plan with him. "So Harry I realized I could never give you up to my master and lose this opportunity to do this with you. So pending that you come when I ask I will let you go" "deal" he replied immediately. "Want another round before you go?" He smiled and they did another round.

Before he left he had Bella scratch and bruise him up to make no one suspicious and look like he had to escape and he arrived back at the Weasley house to find the very worried Weasley family, dumbledoor, and an especially worried Hermione...

To be continued...


	12. Jealousy Strikes with Molly V

Chapter 12

WARNING: this chapter will include some major plot changes compared to the regular book!

"Harry!" Screamed Hermione. She runs over and kisses him front of everyone surprising quite a few people. Especially Ron. "Are you alright? How'd you escape?!" Before Harry could say anything Molly replies "Harry dear let's get you inside and feeling better you can tell us all about it when you are all rested up tomorrow" and so that is what happens Harry gets in the shower and takes an extra long time to act like he really need it to get passed what happened. He planned on telling the full truth of the event to Molly and possibly Hermione but nobody else could know.

Harry goes up to bed after his shower and falls asleep. As he is sleeping a still very worried Hermione comes up to check on Harry and ends up cuddling up and falling asleep with Harry. Ron who had not fallen asleep had only pretending to sleep saw this. He was pissed. Very pissed. Thoughts ran through his head that were extremely dark. He had had a crush on Hermione for a long time. He sat there and plotted his revenge on the two for going behind his back into a relationship. He would act when they least expected it and it would shock everyone.

Harry awoke to have Hermione there cuddled up next to him. And he smiled. He thought about how truly lucky he was to have Hermione as his friend and lover. She truly cared and loved for him. He sat there with her in his arms just gently petting her hair. She eventually awoke and gave him a kiss. They got up and went downstairs for breakfast and for Harry to explain the "story". Little did they know Ron had seen everything. When he had gotten he decided to wait and watch to confirm his actions he would later do. He was ready to act when the moment came.

Harry went through and explained his side of the story explaining how she had taken him into a dungeon that he had no idea where he was. He was chained up and Bellatrix was there. She was torturing him and he noticed a loose chain. He escaped slowly so she didn't notice then attacked her, knocked her out with a spell of her wand, and stolen his wand back from her cloak and came back here. The story seemed reasonable enough and everyone went about their business.

Harry decided it would be easiest to tell Hermione about the event first since he was beginning to really have feelings for her... almost to the level of Molly. So he told her he needed to talk to her right away and they left the house and walked to a pond a little while away. Little had they known Ron was following them and hid behind a tree so he could listen.

"Harry what is it?" "Well my story wasn't exactly true. I needed to keep it a secret and only tell those I really trust." Harry proceeds to tell Hermione the entire story. Ron listening got more angry every single second. "Oh Merlin Harry! You're so bloody good in bed even Voldemorts minions want you!" She laughed and made him laugh. And she gave him a little kiss while this was the last straw for him. He came out from the tree wand drawn. "I can't fucking believe you two! Doing this behind my back when you knew I loved Hermione! You don't deserve her Harry! And if she wants you then nobody can have her!" He yells fuming and Harry and Hermione without being able to react in time. Ron yells "avada kedavra!" And it hits Hermione right in the chest. And Ron apparates away

"NO!" Screams Harry. And he grabs Hermione and holds her close crying with her in his arms. He stayed like that for hours. Until finally the Weasley family came up to the pond. "Harry we have been looking all over for you. What have you been doing all this time? Where is Ron?" Asked Arthur. "Oh my god!" Screamed Ginny. Then they all realized it. Hermione was dead.

The confusion and emotion came altogether and everyone was in tears trying to figure what had happened then they asked Harry. Harry still crying and holding her body struggled to get it out. "I... it... um... I was out talking to her... and we sorta kissed... and then out of nowhere Ron storms out from behind the that tree over" he points to the tree. "And started fuming more angry then I had ever seen him before. He told me I didn't deserve her and that if he couldn't have her and she wanted me then no one could have her. And then he..." and Harry started to cry again.

"How dare you accuse my son of such a thing! He is your best friend!" Yelled Arthur Weasley. Molly ready to defend Harry replied immediately. "Arthur why on earth would Harry make such a thing up? What is to gain from it?" "How dare you Molly defend him accusing our son of murder! Oh and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him either! Get the fuck out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" And with that he stormed off the rest of the Weasley's lingered off except for Molly and Ginny.

They all together took her body to the granger family after this Ginny went home and then Harry and Molly went to explain this to the ministry who ever since they saw Voldemort'a return actually started to listen to Harry. And so they put out the azkaban warrant for Ron. With nowhere else to go they decided to go to what now belonged to Harry Sirius's house. Once in side Harry collapsed into tears once again. Luckily Molly was there to comfort him. She gave him him a kiss and held him close.

After an hour of them of Molly just holding Harry close she finally spoke. "Harry dear do you want to talk about it?" "Not really Molly. I'm just so lost!" "Jealousy brings out the worst in people. I hate to say it about my own son but. Yes in this case that's is what he did." "Molly I'm so happy that I have you" he kisses her. "I'll always be here for you Harry". "Can I tell you something? Something I've known for awhile but haven't gotten the courage to say." "Anything Harry. What is it dear?" "I love you" it was silent for a solid minute. Harry started to say "if you don't I understand I just..."

he was cut off by Molly's lips crashing into his pushing him down onto the couch. Harry starts to kiss her back with as much force as he can muster. They spend a good 10 minutes making out their tongues dueling in each other's mouths. Molly broke the kiss only to slide down Harry to his pants where she pulled them off to have his boner pop out. She starts by licking the balls, sucking on them, and playing with them. She keeps caressing the balls and starts to lick his shaft up down and around and licks the head too. She stops to pull off her top and undoes her bra.

"I'll do something a little special for you today baby" she takes her boobs and puts his cock in between them and she starts to move them up and down. She also sticks her tongue out so every time the head went up it touched it. Harry had never had a titty fuck before and Molly was a perfect first candidate because her boobs were certainly the biggest of a woman he had ever been with. He started to move his hips but Molly stopped him "no baby let me do everything for you today. Just enjoy."

Awhile later he eventually came on her tongue completely satisfied. Molly pulled her clothes the rest of the way off and took of Harry's shirt as well. She got up and quickly sat down but this time on his cock. "Remember Harry just relax and enjoy" she began to bounce on him neither really moaning or anything. Both just enjoying the pleasure. Molly just kept bouncing on Harry for a long time. Both lasted extra long this time wanting to last as long as possible in this special moment together. But an hour of Molly's bouncing later it was time. "Harry are you ready dear?" "Yes love" and with that they both came. They both sighed as this moment was over. Molly laid down on his chest still with Harry inside. And the fell asleep together naked in each other's arms.

Catch-up on Ron...

Ron apparated to the last place he had on his mind. The place Harry had said last. The shrieking shack. He wanted to get every bit of revenge he wanted to destroy Harry for taking who he wanted. So he walked in to find Bellatrix who was going to kill him but he showed he was unarmed. He explained what had happened to Bellatrix and that he wanted to take his place as her occasional "friend with benefits" and become a death eater. Bella laughed evilly "I always hated that mud blood anyways" and then they had a sex session. This was Ron's first time and she could tell. He was terrible compared to Harry. But it was a cock and it would do for now for her. And she fell asleep with Ron in her bed with her ready to take him to be a death eater the next day.

To be continued...

(Hope enjoyed some of the major changes in the book plot... this will be the only chapter I will have anything move off of Harry such as Ron. I thought it was necessary in order have as little of an amount of plot holes as possible. Any suggestions? Send me a PM or write a review! Also if this plot change is dislike I will remove it just thought I'd try a major plot twist)


	13. Luna III and Molly with Minerva

Chapter 13

The next morning Harry wakes up with Molly on top of him still cock still inside her. He smiles not wishing he could be anywhere else. Only thing that could make it any better would be knowing Hermione hand not just died... Harry was still happy where he was though. He dare not move though because he didn't want to wake Molly. He loved having her sleep with him like that. Eventually she awoke.

"Good morning Harry." "Morning my love!" He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Harry I wanted to talk before we got up or had some pre breakfast sex" She winked at him. Harry laughs "yes what is it?" "How would you feel if I broke it off with Arthur to be with you? Not just because of that but also because of yesterday too..." Harry could hardly contain the excitement from what she just asked him. "Are you asking to marry me Molly?" "No Harry we could never be married unfortunately. I can and will be your lover a for as long as you may live. So that does mean I will permit you to continue to fuck other women." "I'd love that!"

"I thought you would" she smiles gives him a kiss and starts to bounce. They have another session very similar to the night before and cuddled for another hour. Finally they needed to get up and Molly took Harry's cock out and got up and got dressed and so did Harry. They had breakfast and Molly went off to go break it off with Arthur. Before she left she told him to get a "friend" from school and they could "celebrate" their new relationship with them.

Molly leaves. Harry starts to think of who to bring he instantly thinks of Luna and also considers Minerva. Maybe he could surprise Molly with both? He thought. He thought that was a great idea and apparates and asks Mcgonagall who replies yes immediately and goes to the black house and then he goes to Luna's house to ask her. He knocks and it's mr. Lovegood at the door and he informs Harry that she is in her room and he can go on up.

Harry gets to her room and hears noises inside and knocks. "Not now dad I'm busy!" Yells Luna. Harry listens closely and realizes it's her moaning and it instantly makes him hard. He opens the door quietly and is revealed to Luna's gorgeous naked body with a dildo going in and out of her pussy while she moans loudly "oh Harry! Fuck me harder! Oh yes that's it! Just like that! Mmm" Harry smiles and closes the door silently when he sees her eyes are closed. He takes off his clothes and walks up to Luna. When she takes out the dildo and just starts to rub her clit he decides to pounce and gets over to her quickly and sticks himself inside and starts thrusting. "What the fuck!" Luna yells and sees Harry then calms down.

"Oh it's you" she smiles and gives him a nice long kiss. "Fuck me long and hard! My pussy has missed you badly Harry!" "My pleasure!" Harry increases his speed to his max and makes Luna come pretty quickly. He pulls out of her but she wasn't done. She gets up and sticks her ass in the air. "Cum in my ass Harry!" Harry smiles but he didn't wanna stick it in quite yet. He sticks his face right in her ass and starts to lick. "Oh Harry! That feels so good! Keep going!" She starts to rub herself now too. Harry eats her butt out for a bit before he decides to grab her dildo and have some fun with it. He gives her ass hole a few more licks and then he sticks in the dildo.

"Oh MERLIN!" Screams Luna Harry starts to move the dildo in and out of her ass at I nice slow pace occasionally giving her hole a lick to accompany it. Eventually Harry decides it is time to stick it in. Harry pulls out the dildo and quickly shoves his cock in in place of it get a moan in approval from Luna. He thrusts long and hard. Luna came 2 additional times before Harry eventually let out his load in her ass. Harry pulls out and they lie there for a little before Harry explains what he was there for. "Oh Harry that sounds great but unfortunately you have made me all sore and I don't think I can take another round. Invite me before you fuck the shit of me next time alright?" Harry laughs and gives her a kiss. "Alright babe I'll see back at school then"

he gets dressed and apparates to the black house to find Molly wasn't back but Mcgonagall was very eager to start as she was on the bed naked legs spread for Harry. Harry can't resist and takes his clothes off and goes over and begins to lick Minerva and he pulls out his wand and also uses it there like he know she likes. Harry's interest in her pussy didn't last long because he kept on thinking of Hermione and when he thinks of sex with her it's always with her ass so he got interested Minerva's ass. He gets Minerva on to her stomach and shoves his wand into her butt and licks too.

Nearly making Minerva scream he goes harder. Little did Harry know Molly had just arrived and stripped herself and was now in a chair in the back of the room finger her ass and rubbing her clit. Harry eventually stops because of hearing a familiar moan that wasn't his or Minerva's and he sees Molly and smiles. "I'll join after round 1 Harry dear" so Harry takes this as the initiative to put it in Minerva so he takes himself and plunges his cock into Minerva's ass. Minerva screams very loudly having still been an anal virgin.

It caused her a lot of pain for the first minutes but she eventually adjusted and started to feel the pleasure and she started to move her hips back into his cock. Showing Harry she wanted to take over he laid on her back she got on top and put it back in her ass and starts bouncing and Harry decides to use his wand again but shoves it in her pussy so she has both holes filled. "Oh Harry you are sex God! Don't stop!" She continued to bounce she came and shortly after Harry bust his load in her ass. Minerva got off of Harry.

This was the cue for Molly to join. Molly goes up and shoves Harry's cock completely into her mouth and starts to bob up and down. Minerva decides to assist and starts to play with Harry's balls as well. All Harry could do was lay back, moan and enjoy. Molly and Minerva switched from time to time and eventually began to make out and kiss Harry's shaft too. They had an idea simultaneously and took their tits stuck them together and put Harry's cock in the middle. Harry was in heaven he started to thrust up and down between these two beautiful women's tits. Each had their tongue sticking out as well so every time his head peaked out it would get a lick from both Molly and Minerva. Harry couldn't take this very long and shot his load all over their tits. Harry laid down for a moment to catch his breath.

However Molly and Minerva had other plans they grab each others tits and started to suck and lick them getting up all of Harry's load. Harry decides to just watch what's happening before him and jerk off. Minerva and Molly smile at this and start to make out and then position their pussies right on each other and start to scissor. Harry was loving every second. It was the hottest thing he had ever gotten to watch. Their pace increased causing both to squirt over one another and Harry went over and licked it up making each squirt a little more.

Minerva took a breather and Molly positions herself for Harry to fuck her doggie. Harry happily thrusts into her pussy. Minerva stops her breather wanting to be apart of everything and gets herself under Molly and starts to lick Harry as he thrusts in and out also giving some licks to Molly's pussy. This felt amazing for Harry and Molly an all new level of pleasure.

They both came into Minerva's mouth. And she happily swallowed their fluids. Harry still wanted to fuck Molly's ass. He gave it a few licks for lube and sticks it in. Molly starts to finger her pussy but Minerva stops her and starts to eat her out instead. Molly was dying from this new experience. It felt so so good to her. She came a total of 3 times in Minerva's mouth before Harry came inside her ass.

Finally exhausted the three got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep cuddling up with Harry completely satisfied from their sessions from the day. It was the start of a new time. Since Molly had broken it off with Arthur to be with Harry.


	14. Molly with Minerva and with Bellatrix

Chapter 14

Harry wakes up first the next morning disappointed that it was his final day before break. He was going to want to make everything he could put of the last day. Hoping that he could get Luna to come over today. It would be something he'd never forget sex with the hottest girl there is luna with the woman he was in love with Molly. It would be perfect. He decided to get up and go make breakfast for everyone a while so he puts on his underwear and heads down stairs he begins preparing to make breakfast when he hears a bang near by he draws his wand to see a naked Bellatrix enter the room.

Harry sighs not aware of the fact that Ron had been with her the entire time he was missing. "What is it Bella?" "You remember our agreement don't you? Well you better cause I need your cock now what I've been getting isn't even comparable!" Harry stops her approach. "Wait you've been with someone? Who?" "You don't know? Your Weasley friend came for me after he killed your filthy mudblood friend." "DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!" "Calm the fuck down Harry. Anyways your friend has a small cock and sucks in bed I need you again. You've made the promise now hold up your end!" "Fine. Under one condition. You update me on Ron." "My pleasure" she smirks "your friend is now officially a death eater he has a very special task in front of him. That which I cannot reveal. Now fuck me potter!"

Harry gave up as he knew he wouldn't get anything from her except for maybe after he pleasures Bella. He walks over and picks up Bellatrix making out with her as he carries her to the nearby couch in the family room. He wanted to get her to cum as quick as possible so he skipped all foreplay. Once on the couch he continued to make out with her their tongues battling each other while he pulls his boxers down. He pulls his hips forward and guides himself into Bella getting a surprised gasp and moan "oh Harry a little eager are we?" She starts to grind her hips around as he thrusts into her to increase his pleasure.

They fucked like rabbits for a solid 10 minutes before they both came. "That was great Bella but you gotta go before anyone gets up and sees anything!" "Soon Potter but I want you to eat my ass before I go. I know you love that." She smiles Harry's boner returns "Bella you know I'd love to but you gotta leave!" "Fine Harry if you insist" she gets up and starts to walk away but stops in front of his face and bends over her hole almost touching his face. "Are you sure you can't just give it a few licks?" Harry inhales her scent and couldn't contain himself as he pulled Bellatrix onto his face spread her cheeks and started to lick. Bella got him right where she wanted him. Enjoying every tongue stroke in and around her hole. She eventually starts to push her hips back into his face to get his tongue deeper in her ass until she finally came on his face. He licked up the juices from his face.

"Bella please go now we can't get caught!" "Harry I want to talk to you about something." "What Bella? Hurry!" "I want to be with you Harry. I want to leave Voldemort's army for you everything I believed in is worth giving up for you and that monster of yours" Harry was speechless he liked sex with Bella a lot but never would have expected something like this. "Harry whenever we are together it's magical to me like nothing I've ever had before. Please don't let me go back" Harry didn't know what to say Bellatrix was a powerful wizard and would be great for their side and being on his side would allow them to fuck a lot more often. His only other thought was would Molly approve? It was hard for him to really concentrate with her ass still on his face so he pushes her off.

"Harry?" "Im thinking Bella?" He decides he would figure it out with Molly later he would accept her proposal as it would bring more good than bad he thought. He pulls Bella back onto his face. "I accept" and he starts to lick her hole again. "Oh Harry! You have made me one very happy women!" Bella reluctantly stops his licks so she can kiss him. She slides her hips back and starts to make out with him his cock sliding into her pussy in the process. They continue to make out as Harry starts thrusting into her getting as deep as he can reach...

Molly and Minerva wake up to the sound of moaning noises each thinking it was Harry fucking the other. But when they look over and see eachother and no Harry they come to the realization that there was someone else being pleasures downstairs. Without putting their clothes on they walk down stairs and peak their heads into the family room to see Bellatrix Lestrange riding Harry's dick. Both gasp in disbelief but are very turned on by the scene in front of them.

Bella and Harry were going at it with so much passion making out with Harry's dick thrusting in and out. They both looked at each other and noticed how wet each was and they decide to have their own fun. They start to kiss while watching Bella and Harry go at it and don't even notice Molly and Minerva because they are so wrapped up into eachother. Then quickly move to a 69 and start to lick and suck the others pussies Molly on the bottom Minerva on top. After a while of doing this while still watching they try something new. They position themselves into a scissor position pussies touching and start to rub their privates together getting an all new feeling of pleasure. They ground their hips together faster and faster until one another let their fluids out onto eachother.

They saw Bella and Harry still going at it so they went and licked eachoters fluids off. They just play with themselves and finger eachother while watching and waiting for them to finish. A long while later Bella eventually cums all over Harry and causes Harry to release inside her as well. "Oh Harry I am going to love being with you" Harry smiles. Him and Bella are then surprised by the sound of moaning then they see Molly and Minerva fingering eachother and laugh. "I'm guessing we are fine for approval" Bella smiles and gives him a kiss.

Molly and Minerva stop when they realize they were noticed. Molly speaks first "oh my Harry that was one hot sight to see!" "If you liked it so much why don't you join us?" he smiles and gets an approving look from Bella. Bella takes him out of her pussy and gets up and Molly and Minerva get up too. Molly walks over to Harry smiling and Minerva makes out with Bellatrix. Molly gives him a stern look because of who it was he had just fucked in front of them. "I'll explain later Molly not now!" Molly decides to deal with it and gets onto Harry's cock and starts to ride him. Bella and Minerva saw the two started fucking and they wanted a piece of him too.

Bella reacts quickly and sits her ass right on Harry's face and Harry eagerly begins to lick her there again for the third time already that day he had a feeling there would be plenty more where that came from and kept on eating her ass while Molly bounced. Minerva needed some attention so she put her ass out right next to him and took Harry's one free and places it on her pussy and slides some of his fingers in showing what she wanted. Harry was having trouble focusing on more than one thing. Fucking Molly, fingering Minerva, and/or eating out Bellatrix's ass. He let Molly do most of the bouncing work, Minerva started to thrust her hips into Harry's fingers since she could tell he was struggling. So Harry focused on his mouth and focused all he could on licking Bella's ass.

Everyone was loving their experience. Harry pleasuring three beautiful older women at once was amazing to him. The three women rotated from time to time. Such as Molly getting fingered Bella bouncing and Minerva getting eaten out and other combinations. When harry was ready he came inside Bellatrix. The other two having wanted some of Harry's load to licked up what they could Molly from Harry's cock and Minerva from whatever was seeping out of Bella. All relaxed for awhile afterwards satisfied with their session. However, Minerva had to leave to get back to Hogwarts a day early before students so she left.

Harry was left with Molly and Bellatrix. Molly speaks wanting to know what is happening. "So how is this ok? How did this develop it is quite unexpected." Bellatrix replies. " I am no longer a death eater. my desire for Harry is much greater than my allegiance to Voldemort." "Harry what do you have to say?" Says Molly. "I trust her she will have very valuable information" "such as?" "Well I should tell you your son Ron is being assisted by Draco to get to the castle to kill dumbledoor" replies Bella

Molly didn't know what to say despite what she knew he had already done. She needed time to think. She gets dressed and tells Harry she needs to go out for a bit to try to contact the rest of the Weasley household and warn them whether they would listen or not she needed to. So she heads out.

Harry and Bella are alone once again and she cuddles up with him and gives him a few kisses. "Thank you so much Harry for accepting. I can maybe get my life turned around." Harry manages a smile despite his worry about the Ron situation. "I'm glad Bella but others won't be as easy. You'll need to stay here and unfortunately won't be able to really go anywhere." "As long as you will visit me and Molly. OFTEN!" "That can be arranged!" "Also Harry my sister may want to try you out too she is tired of the death eater scene too. But for now just fuck me again!" Harry proceeds push her down on the couch and gets on top of her and makes out with her once again and thrusts back inside.

Bella manages to let out some words while moaning. "Harry I want you to fuck me in the shower" Harry smiles and picks her up and carries her to the shower while she bounced and they made out the entire way there they get into the shower and break apart. Harry turns on the water and they begin to make out again. Bella eventually breaks off from him turns around and bends over and spreads her ass cheeks. "Give me another licking then fuck it Harry!" Harry smiles and kneels down and starts to lick her hole again! He had been reluctant trying to eat ass his first times but now he loved it especially because the girls he did it with were always very clean. And with cleanliness it tasted delicious to him especially Bella's. he spread it wide as he could with his fingers and licked all in and around until he was ready to stick it in. He thrusts in and then the door opens and Molly walks in. They all have a session together getting out very content.

Harry packs his things to go back to school, they have dinner and go to sleep. Harry slept well and he would need it. What was coming for him the second half of the year will come to not be as "simple" as his first half.

(Let me know any recommendations for future chapters. I know some may not like it but really felt like involving Bella more too)


	15. Luna IV and Luna with Myrtle

Chapter 15:

Harry got was sad to have to get up to go to Hogwarts the next day. He wouldn't have either of these two beautiful women in his bed with him which saddened him. He would just have to figure out how they could visit him or he could maybe find excuses to visit them. All he knew is he would miss having them in bed every night.

Before Harry left they wanted to give a quick BJ and so they did one together for Harry. Harry left and arrived at the train station. He got into a compartment only to get the sad realization that both his best friends were gone! He sat alone for awhile until he was relieved by Luna entering. "Hi Harry, don't mind if I come in here with you? I figured you would need some company." "Please do Luna! Id love that!" Luna smiles and sits next to Harry and cuddles up with him. Harry discusses his whole break with Luna every detail making Luna want him right then and there. While he is talking she grabs crotch and starts rubbing "bloody hell luna! What if we get caught?" "I know a place we can go come with me."

She leads him out of the compartment and into an area where the luggage was kept where no one would enter. Once inside she pulls his pants down and shoves his member into her mouth and starts bobbing her head back and forth. "Oh fuck Luna!" Her reaction is to start getting it deeper into her mouth. Luna stops and undresses and Harry sees her perfect body once again and smiles she goes up against the wall and sticks her ass out for entrance to either hole. Harry chooses the pussy and thrusts inside her once again.

Harry continues to fuck her against the wall harder and harder. "Spank me Harry! I've been a naughty girl!" Harry replies with a spank to each of her cheeks and he repeats several times Luna moaning after each with both of her cheeks bright red. Harry didn't wanna pull out of her but couldn't resist her ass so he pulls out his wand and puts it in her ass. "Oh Harry that feels great!" Harry starts to thrust to his max and move the wand as fast as he can too. Luna climaxes soon after and He pulls out of Luna. Luna turns around and sucks him off until he cums and she swallows every last bit.

They get dressed and head back to the compartment and cuddle until they arrive at school. While in the compartment Harry tells Luna to meet him in the prefects bath later and Luna agrees very excited to try it there.

They arrive at school and go to the castle and have the welcome back feast. Afterward Harry heads to the bathroom to await Luna but to his surprise she was already there naked waiting in the water masturbating. He takes off his robes and clothing and goes over to Luna in the bath who smiles at his sight. He moves her hand away lifts her legs onto his shoulders and starts to eat her out. As he licks her a very familiar ghost sees and starts to rub herself and floats down trying to get a better look. Luna sees this and giggles.

"What is it Luna? What's funny?" "We have an observer Harry. Turn around" Harry turns around to see the one and only moaning Myrtle playing with herself. Harry puts Luna down. "What the hell are you doing Myrtle? That's gross that your watching us!" "Harry I actually find it kinda hot..." replies Luna then Myrtle speaks. "You didn't seem to mind when I fucked You in here before!" Harry's grew big. "What?! I never f..." then he remembered the so called "dream". "Shit" was all he could muster causing Luna and Myrtle to giggle. Myrtle speaks again "please let me join you!" Harry was about to say no but Luna said "yes! Of course" before he could say anything.

"I know a spell that can make you feel real for a little while." Luna gets up gets her wand and casts a spell on Myrtle making her appear like a normal human. Luna comes back over and starts to kiss Harry. "Join in whenever Myrtle." Luna gets onto Harry's dick and starts to bounce. Luna couldn't believe what was about to happen this even going to feel real compared to the last time. She squeals in excitement and mounts Harry's face. Harry was shocked when he felt myrtle like a normal person on top of him the skin the weight the scent and all. So he starts to lick her pussy. Myrtle moans extremely loudly never really having any pleasure like this before her death. Harry was shocked again at the this spell he could even taste myrtle too. He couldn't help but wander if there was a ghost of Hermione this could work too but he didn't get his hopes up.

Soon Myrtle releases her fluids all over Harry's face and he licks them. "Oh Harry! I love you! You are amazing! Again! Again!" Harry starts to lick again but Luna stops it and says "why don't you try this" and she dismounts Harry's cock "go ahead myrtle" myrtle screams "oh fuck yes!" And she gets off Harry's face and mounts his cock moaning very very load when it enters somehow Harry could even feel her barrier breaking almost like she really was real! Luna speaks "you just enjoy him you deserve it I'll watch." Harry gives Luna a very annoyed glance and mouths you owe me which she replies by giving him an innocent smile. She gets a distance away and plays with herself while watching Myrtle go at it. "I see how you are called moaning Myrtle!" Says Harry getting a giggle under Myrtle's moans. Secretly Harry was liking this idea with the thought of a much older women in a young girls body.

Harry decides to give in for Luna and make this moment good for myrtle. He starts to thrust into her as she bounces making her moan even louder. Myrtle leans down and starts to make out with Harry. She was having the greatest moment of her life thanks to Luna. Harry takes Myrtle off him getting a moan of protest but he only did so that he could get on top and take over. He pounded Myrtle against the bath wall getting moans that were borderline screams of pleasure. Luna was loving every moment of this. She loved watching it. It made her already release twice watching it.

Myrtle held in her climax she didn't want it to end. Ever. Eventually Harry was the one that came inside her causing her to squirt all over his cock and into the bath water. Harry started to get up and pull out but Myrtle pulled him back down and kissed him more. Luna was happy because she was so turned on she wanted to see more. She grabbed her wand and cast the spell again to make it last longer. Luna had ideas still she would love to watch. She wanted to see Myrtle get fucked in the ass by Harry. So she crawled over and whispered what Myrtle should try making Myrtle's eyes go wide and Luna crawls back away as she starts to rub herself again also fingers her ass too.

Myrtle pushes Harry off this time to try Luna's recommendation. She then puts her ass right in front of Harry's face. Harry was happy to oblige for his new found liking of eating them out and starts to lick. Myrtle resumes her extremely loud moaning eventually squirting all over Harry. She then manages to pant and say. "Put it in Harry!" He stops licking and stands up and thrusts into her ass. Myrtle starts to get even louder. Luna still very much enjoying this continued to play and watch the two go at it.

Myrtle got used to it and eventually quieted down but was still moaning quite load. Harry surprisingly was quite enjoying this experience. It actually felt quite good but he would never tell Luna that. Harry eventually reaches his climax and busts inside of Myrtle's ass. Getting one final very loud moan. Luna was more than satisfied she had squirted quite a few times during this experience loving it very much. Harry pulls out of Myrtle and the spell conveniently wears off and Myrtle floats away and says "visit me often Harry" she shakes her ass at him as she leaves.

"You owe me big time Luna" "I'll make it up to you Harry. Trust me!" She winks gets dressed and leaves. Harry eventually does the same and heads back to the common room. He gets back upstairs and sees a letter with hedwig from Bellatrix which he eagerly opens.

harry,

what we talked about... we want it to happen. Please meet us at hogsmede tomorrow after your classes at the inn room number 9.

love,

bella

Harry tried to remember but couldn't on who Bella was talking about meeting. He decided to just deal with the surprise when he got there tomorrow and so he went to sleep.

To be continued...


	16. Bellatrix with Narcissa

Chapter 16

Harry wakes up and heads to quidditch practice to start out the day where he seemed to get constantly eyed up by Ginny which made him quite uncomfortable since his love was her mother so he tried his best to ignore it.

After practice he gets into the showers when he feels someone suddenly bare skin embrace him from behind. He tried to move to figure it out but couldn't. The person began to stroke him making him hard. He resisted pleasure trying to get himself turned around and eventually got turned around to be face to face with a naked Ginny. Ginny moves her head forward and smashes her lips into his and starts to kiss him. Harry not liking this pushes her off.

"What the fuck are you doing Ginny?!" "Honestly Harry... I got super turned on at the thought of you with my mom. I needed to try you for myself if you were so good for her to leave dad. Please let me do this." "No Ginny. I can't. I love Molly. This is so wrong!" "I can't take no for an answer I need you!" With this she grabs his cock. Pulls him forward, and puts the tip in. Harry moans but he know he can't do this. And shoves Ginny off causing her to slip and fall on the ground where she begins to sob.

Harry sits down beside her and puts his arm around her. "I'm sorry gin I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't do this!" "If you won't fuck me can you at least make up for hurting me by fingering me?" She smirks at him. "Gin! Seriously!" "I'm serious too!" "Gin I'm not gonna do it!" With that Ginny tries to change his mind by smashing her lips into his again and grasping his cock only to be shoved away and left alone in the shower.

Harry gets dressed very angry at Ginny ready to tell Molly all about this and to see her reaction. He spent his day avoiding Ginny at all costs wanting no part of what she wanted. After his last class which was with Minerva she kept him after to give him a blow job which after blowing his load he got ready to go to hogsmede for the real event of the day.

He arrives at the room to hear some quiet moans from inside the room. He gets hard, smiles and opens the door to see Bellatrix scissoring with her sister Narcissa Malfoy! Harry's mouth dropped now remembering that Bella mentioned her sister. Not wanting to disturb the very hot scene between the sisters in front of him he strips and starts to jerk off. Bella eventually notices him and shows Narcissa and they stop. "He's here cissy! Harry babe, come join us!"

Harry obliges very eagerly and walks over towards Bella but she signals him to go to narcissa. Checks out her very nice looking body and then wraps his arms around her and starts to make out with her. Harry hears a slight whisper from behind. "Fuck her harry. I want you to show her how much of a man you are!" Harry shoves narcissa onto her back gets on top of her and guides his shaft in. Narcissa's eyes grow big. "Fuck! He's huge!" Bella laughs at this. "Told you sis!" Harry takes this as a cue to start thrusting so he begins to thrust in and out of her getting some loud moans. "Oh god that's great! I've never had one like this! Harder Harry!" Harry picks up his speed.

Bella wanting to get involved decides to sit on her sister's face where she begins lick her pussy. This position continues briefly until narcissa squirts. But she still says "keep going Harry! I want to feel your semen inside me!" Bella decides to help speed up the process because she wants her share of Harry too. She gets off narcissa and gets behind harry and starts to suck his balls as he thrusts getting some moans out of him.

With both bits of pleasure Harry was unable to last long and fulfilled narcissa's request by releasing his streams inside her. Bella pulls Harry's cock out of her and sucks any leftover off. Narcissa then speaks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Bella?! That was fucking amazing!" She pulls Harry down to her and kisses him for a bit. "I told you so sis. Glad you enjoyed him like I do but I need my turn!" Harry and narcissa stop kissing and Harry gets off of her only to be immediately pushed onto his back by Bella who shoves his cock back in her mouth. Narcissa wanted more too so she pushes Bella so she could get some of Harry too and she licks his shaft as Bella sucks the head.

Bella had her filling and was ready to have him back inside her. She mounts Harry once again and starts to bounce. "Cissy. Put your ass on his face. It's great and he loves it!" Cissa reluctantly agrees and sits her self on Harry's face. Harry inhaled her scent and then moved his attention to her smaller hole. He starts by teasing it with small licks. Narcissa was shocked it really was feeling nice making her even more horny. Harry began to give bigger licks his tongue occasionally penetrating her ass. She was surprised but loved it. Meanwhile Bella too was loving Harry back inside bouncing with all her strength.

Narcissa eventually cums on Harry's face and he licks it up. "Bella please let him fuck my ass! I need it!" Bella smiles and dismounts Harry's cock and lays down stomach down on the bed and tells Narcissa to get on top which she does. "Take turns Harry!" Harry gets up and gets behind them he starts by thrusting into Bellatrix's ass getting a moan of approval. Not wanting to disappoint Narcissa he takes two fingers and starts to thrust them in and out of her ass. He also spanks her as he fingers her.

After awhile Bella cums and Harry switches his fingers to her ass and his cock to Narcissa's. "Fuck yeah Harry! Fuck my ass hard!" Harry makes her cums twice before eventually lets out his load in her ass. Harry pulls out and Narcissa gets off of Bella. "Oh my god Bella. That was the best fuck of my life!" She goes and starts to make out with Harry again. "I knew that ass Lucius was no where good enough for you. Narcissa stops kissing Harry only to start sucking his cock again to get any of his stream that was left. She stops and strokes him instead and speaks.

"Harry I must get home now, but please fuck me again sometime? I would really appreciate having you in my holes again." She stops and gets dressed and leaves. Leaving Harry alone with Bella. "I should get going back to the castle, but want a quickie first?" Bella's response was to stick her ass up the air and shake it. Harry gives her a lick starting at her clit all the way up her asshole. Causing Bella to shudder. Harry then proceeds to thrust into her pussy for their quickie.

After finishing he discusses meeting her there sometime the next week at the same spot for some more one on one.

Harry arrives back at the castle and decides that he needs to write to Molly about Ginny letting her know exactly what she did he also asks her to meet him again like old times for a fuck in the room of requirement soon. He avoids Ginny the next few days as much as possible getting seductive looks from her in the hallway.

Finally 3 days later he gets a response from Molly.

Harry,

I apologize for her actions but can't blame her. Who wouldn't wanna piece of you? ;) I'll talk to her about it. As far as seeing you again I'll meet you tomorrow night.

Love,

Molly

Little did Harry know Molly had much different plans than what he was used to for their "meetings"

To be continued...

(For anyone who noticed I edited out the patil twins. If a lot of people really want that I can add it later but I tried writing the chapter but wasn't really feeling it. I didn't see a very good way to add them. I still am wanting to stick to older women with the occasional girl his age like I've had with Hermione, Luna, and bits with Ginny.)


	17. Molly and Ginny

Chapter 17

Harry was very excited to meet with Molly again. Don't get him wrong he loved banging the others but he truly loved Molly and she was the best to him. It was the next night and Harry walked to the Room of Requirement and went inside. He went to their usual spot to find find Molly there already naked and rubbing herself. Harry got instantly turned on looking at her and strips and goes over to her.

Harry gets on top of Molly and they begin to make out furiously while Molly tries to grind herself on Harry's cock. Harry is so wrapped up in Molly he doesn't notice a wave from Molly causing a naked Ginny to come out from the shadows. Ginny gets up right next to the bed and plays with herself as she watches her mother grind on and make out with Harry.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore just watching. She needed a piece of Harry too. She gets on the bed softly and positions her head under Harry and moves his cock into her mouth. Harry stops completely startled for who could possibly be sucking him. He looks down to see Ginny naked with his cock in her mouth. "What the fuck is going on?" He says with a moan. Ginny just keeps sucking but Molly pulls him close. "Harry I want to watch you fuck my daughter. I got so turned on by thought of you fucking her. Also don't worry when you're done she will leave and you can have me any and every way you want."

Harry says nothing. He is completely confused at the fact that not only was Molly ok with him fucking her daughter she actually wanted it and she wanted to watch! Harry felt very wrong about it. He had really just wanted to come to spend the night inside of Molly. But he really couldn't say no to something molly wanted so he would follow through only for her so he would do his best to enjoy it.

Harry nods his head and Molly pulls out from under him and goes to a chair by the bed and starts to finger both of her holes. Harry turns himself around so he can see Ginny's body completely except for her face since she was still sucking him. He thought not the best body but still hot and he bends down and starts to do 69 with her. He starts to thrust back and forth into her mouth as he licks getting some very loud gagging noises from Ginny who tickled his cock with her tongue as he thrusts in her mouth. He stops briefly to allow her to breathe and then starts again and busts his load in her mouth.

"Fuck her Harry! Please!" He hears the call from Molly who starts fingering herself harder from the sight before her eyes. Harry stops licking Ginny and pulls out of her mouth. He gets off of her and Ginny gets up and shoves him on his back and begins to forcefully make out with him. Harry hears Molly call his name again knowing she we wanted him to fuck Ginny badly. So he reaches down and guides himself into Ginny for her first time. She feels this and pushes back hard so he wouldn't be able to go back from this and breaks her barrier.

Harry moves his head and starts to suck on Ginny's nipples and teases them with his tongue as he thrusts inside of her trying to get deeper with every thrust. Ginny moans loudly not giving any effort just enjoying what Harry was doing to her but she wanted more. "Harry! Fuck me with you got! Harder!" Harry obliged and stopped playing with her nipples and started to put everything into pounding her pussy.

Meanwhile Molly was loving every moment of what she saw. But she wanted in. Molly gets up and gets her face right under Ginny's pussy and Harry's cock. And she starts rubbing her self again inhaling the scent of the two of above her.

Then she was ready to go all in. She couldn't take it any more. She reached her head up and stuck her tongue right where Harry's cock was entering Ginny's pussy. And moved it all around the area tasting both at once was amazing to her and she loved it. She continued her licking while the while Harry fucked her brains out. "Oh Harry I'm gonna squirt!" "I'm gonna cum too gin!" "Do it now both of you!" Molly called.

And with that Ginny squirted and Harry came. The majority of both fluids ending up on Molly's face which she happily swallowed and then licked up the remains. Ginny proceeded to go make out with Harry again as Molly pulls her head out from underneath. Ginny stops to say. "Harry please do it again!"

Harry was about to do so before Molly shook her head. Harry gave her a confused look which Molly replies with "no it's my turn honey." Which Molly proceeds to lay on her back to wait for Harry to enter her. Harry pulls out of Ginny getting a moan of protest. He gets up and goes to Molly and starts to make out with her sand she also whispers "I love you now fuck my brains out baby!" in his ear.

Harry couldn't take it anymore hearing that so he grabs his cock and thrusts inside of Molly very happy to be inside his love once again. Ginny now gets up and goes to Harry and pulls his head up and makes out with him as he fucks her mother. Molly decides to try something very bold and pulls Ginny up on to her face and begins to lick her daughter's pussy.

Ginny moans in pleasure as she kisses Harry. Harry decides to assist with Ginny while he fucks Molly he stops making out with her and moves his head to her left nipple and begins to suck on it. He also moves his right hand to Molly's clit and begins to rub her as he fucks her.

Eventually Molly cums first and then Ginny onto Molly's face. Harry pulls out of Molly and lays down Ginny then gets off of her mother's face as well and decides to sit on Harry's instead this time. But she got a lick somewhere different then she expected. On her asshole. She moans loudly and responds to his lick by grinding her ass on his face which Harry liked very much as he licked. Molly liked what was happening so she mounts Harry but this time but puts his cock up her ass instead this time and starts to bounce as well as starting to make out with Ginny.

Over the course of the next hour the three continued. Ginny came on Harry 3 times total as he licked her ass. And finally Harry was ready to release and shot his stream into Molly's ass. Molly gets off and collapses next to Harry completely exhausted and falls asleep. Ginny wasn't done though she stops grinding on Harry's face and says. "Harry my asshole is tingling. I'm so horny for anal now! Please fuck my ass!" She gets off of him and points her ass up in the air for Harry to see and then goes over top of Molly without touching her.

He licks his lips and gets up to her and gives her a spank on each cheek getting a moan from each hit. Harry decides to tease her first and sticks a finger into her ass. Then two, then 3... he starts to thrust in and out of her ass with his fingers as hard as he can causing some good moans to come from Ginny. "Stop teasing Harry put it in!"

Harry pulls his fingers out and shows them to her and then he licks them. Then he proceeds to rub his tip around her asshole. But she couldn't take it. Her hole was on fire. It needed to be filled. So she pushes her hips back onto him having him go all the way in. "Fuck that feels good! Give me all you got Harry!" "A little eager are we?" Harry laughs and then begins to fuck her as hard as he possibly can.

"Oh Harry! Fuck yes! Mmmm. You need to fuck me like this every day! Oh yes!" Harry proceeds to try his hardest to put even more energy into fucking her ass. He eventually busts his load inside of her ass which causes her to squirt all over a sleeping Molly below.

Ginny grinds herself on him a little bit longer triggering her to have a second orgasm to flow all onto her sleeping mother. Finally she lets Harry pull out. Then turns around and kisses him briefly. "That was the best time of my life Harry. Please do it again soon!" "Ok gin we will see." "I'm gonna head back to my bed now Harry. But you wanna kiss my ass goodnight first?" She smirks at him. She gets a smirk back "it wouldn't be a complete night if I didn't."

She turns around and sticks her ass out again for him and he goes and plants kisses on both cheeks then an extra long and tongue filled kiss on her hole "ooo yeah Harry that's right kiss my ass!" After he stops she turns around gives him another long kiss then puts her clothing on but before she leaves Harry shows her that her juices are still on her mother and Harry proceeds to lick them all off of Molly. Making Ginny very horny again as Harry hoped. She pulls her pants off once again "Harry please quick!"

They proceed to have one more intense fucking session before Ginny finally leaves. Harry then curls up with Molly and inserts himself into her and falls asleep.

To be continued...


	18. Ginny and Luna

Chapter 18

"Good morning Harry!" Is the first thing Harry hears as he stirs awake to find himself where he was last night. Inside of Molly creating a sense of ease. Molly kisses him and they just lay there in peace for awhile. They decided it was time to go awhile later and Harry pulls out of her and gives her a kiss. They get dressed and go there separate ways.

Harry was on his way to class when he was stopped by Minerva who told him that Dumbledoor wanted to see him. Harry goes to dumbledoor and learns that there is a particular memory that he must Try and collect from slughorn. He goes to his classes through out the day try to devise a plan to try and get it from him. He decides to talk it over with Luna and Ginny the only two people his age he really spoke to anymore. He discusses the plan of trying to take his vial of liquid luck and then go and find slughorn.

The girls agree with his plan so he proceeds to drink the vial. He is silent for a minute. "Harry? Are you ok?" Says Luna "I'm fucking fantastic gorgeous!" And with that he grabs Luna and proceeds to grab her and starts to kiss her hard she loves it but pushes Harry off. "Harry what are you doing? What about slughorn?" "Fuck him. I need some pussy. I'll deal with him later" and with that Harry pulls down Luna's skirt and panties and dives his head into her privates and begins to lick. Luna couldn't stop herself and just started to enjoy it.

Ginny on the other hand couldn't believe her eyes on what had happened right in front of her. Put it turned her on. A lot. She began to get very wet and in turn went and started to undress herself and then undressed Harry as well she then gets under Harry and starts to suck on him as Harry licks Luna. They continue until Harry bursts inside Ginny's mouth. Ginny licks it up then gets on top of Luna and starts to kiss her too with her ass and pussy right on top of Luna's.

Harry gives a big lick up Luna's pussy then up Ginny's then onto Ginny's asshole. He licks up and down and all around both girl's holes loving every bit of the taste with both girl's juices combining together. He then gets up and drives his cock into Luna's ass then pulls out and thrusts in her pussy and then pulls out and thrusts into Ginny's pussy then her ass. He goes back to fuck Ginny's pussy for awhile as Luna and Ginny continue to make out.

He makes Ginny cum all onto Luna's pussy below so then he pulls out and licks it all up off of Luna's pussy. He then thrusts in and out of Luna's pussy too. He tells Luna that he wants to cum at the same time she does so he holds it in until she announces she's ready. Then they cum together and Harry pulls out of her. Ginny stops kissing Luna and gets off her and licks up Harry and Luna's cum from Luna's pussy. Once she's done Luna and Ginny get on either side of Harry's cock and start to make out with his dick in the middle. Making Harry cum on them again.

But they weren't done. They still wanted Harry in their butts and he was more than willing to oblige for them. They got side by side and stuck their asses up into the air in front of him. It was a glorious sight seeing the two beautiful girls asses up in the air. He decided to start with licking and fingering first. He starts by giving Luna a few licks then he puts 3 fingers in her ass and starts to thrust them in and out. He then licks Ginny's hole and continues to rim her and fuck her ass with his tongue. He then gets on his knees and thrusts into Ginny's ass getting a moan of approval and he also manages to put a 4th finger into Luna's as well.

"Oh Harry I love you baby!" Shouts Ginny. And this only makes Harry go harder causing Ginny to cum. Harry pulls out and licks it up and then switches places and thrusts into Luna's ass which felt even better to him. Meanwhile Ginny collapsed completely satisfied. He still adored Luna and her body still. He had saved the best for last. He thruster in and out of her at the perfect hard but loving pace with Luna moving her hips in time with his along with slight movement in circles of her hips. They eventually came together for the second time that night showing the strength of the relationship they had.

He pulls out of her and eats her ass for a few more minutes then they make out for awhile.

Harry then finally decides that it is time to go fetch the memory for slughorn. He tells Luna and she agrees. He puts his clothes on and leaves the two girls off to go find slughorn. He has a certain hunch to go towards hagrid's house and he was right he finds slughorn snipping some leaves from sprouts plants. He walks up to him and says"evening sir aren't those tentacula leaves? Aren't they quite valuable" slughorn jumps startled and whacks his head on the greenhouse window "merlins beard Harry! Why yes they are! 10galleons to the right buyer!" "Oh well that's interesting they always kinda freaked me out" and with that Harry walks away towards hagrids "Harry!" "Sir" "you realize I can't allow you to roam the grounds alone at night!" "Then by all means come along"

And so he goes along and they go through and Harry eventually gets the memory from a very drunk slughorn. Where he immediately goes and takes the memory to dumbledoor where they find out that Voldemort has succeeded in making horcruxes. He discusses with Harry where they might have found one and that they would go look the next week for it.

Harry leaves his office and begins to walk to his dormitory for the night. However he his stopped by professor sprout. "Harry Potter!" Harry turns around and walks over to her. She gives him the eye. "Why might you be around the castle this late? You wouldn't be the one stealing leaves from my greenhouse would you?" To cover for slughorn who just given them a major breakthrough he replied... "um yes... I was trying to get some save up some money for myself..." she gives a stern look"Harry you know you didn't have to steal anything you could've just asked and I'm sure we could've found some sort of arrangement" she winks at him. " but now that you did steal them I'm going to have to punish you mr. Potter" she smiles very largely. "Come with me"

To be continued...


End file.
